


Jumpsuit

by panlixlovesick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: but nico and the niners is my fav, cant wait for trench, i wrote this and sobbed, jumpsuit, new song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: i've been a fan of TOP since 2012 but i dont really get into writing about them so heres my first one





	Jumpsuit

**Author's Note:**

> i've been a fan of TOP since 2012 but i dont really get into writing about them so heres my first one

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOUBW8bkjQ  
Tyler laid on the ground, the rain falling on his face and on his jumpsuit. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in the bottom of a trench. Tyler stood up and dusted himself off, staring up at the top of the trench, seeing people in jumpsuits crowding the edges-though he couldn’t see who they were, they had masks on.  
The water around his feet began to ripple as Tyler heard horse hooves in the distance, beating against the ground.  
He came riding around the corner, in his red cloak. His white steed had red eyes and Tyler closed his eyes as he neared. The horse eased to a stop and he dismounted it, calmly walking over to Tyler.   
Tyler stared into his distorted eyes as Blurryface reached out his hands, grasping at Tyler’s neck. He dropped them leaving behind black streaks on Tyler’s neck.  
Blurryface turned around and remounted his horse, setting off again; Tyler in tow.  
As Tyler walked, he paid no mind to his surroundings, just to Blurry’s words.  
“You think you won?” Blurry’s disoriented voice hissed. “You’re so foolish. No one can save you. And you can’t save yourself.”  
Different words swam in his head.  
Freak.  
Nobody.  
Cut.  
Blind.  
Goner.  
As they walked, Tyler saw a bright yellow daisy growing from the ground. He stopped and turned around, looking up.  
There, stood thousands of people in jumpsuits, the ones he had seen before but now he could see their faces. All of their beautiful faces.  
They threw yellow petals at him, the rain began to fade into the petals as well.  
The black streaks on his neck began to wash away, along with his tears. Tyler felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.  
“Hello, frens,” he spoke softly. “You woke up.”  
Blurryface stopped, turning around when he noticed tyler wasn’t following him. Blurry watched as Tyler waved at the people with joy. Blurry seethed and hitched his horse, stroming at Tyler.  
Tyler waved up at the people, smiling at their smiles. Jenna and Josh were there, leading the crowd, holding their hands out, calling out to him to grab on. Tyler heard Blurry racing at him, moving at a unhuman pace. He ran towards the crowd, his wife, his best friend, his fans, his happiness. He jumped and he felt his hands touch warm ones.  
Blurryface halted as he stared down at Tyler’s body, a single yellow daisy in his hands. He looked up at the trench, seeing no one but one person in a jumpsuit.  
The man stared down at Blurry, taking his mask off, revealing a grinning Tyler beneath.   
Tyler had won.


End file.
